board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Rate the Fire Emblem Units
Rate the Fire Emblem Units is a B8 rating topic series ran by Ex2 DstylezAdvanced in the early 2008. Rules *Topics last 24 hours. *No alt voting. *Rate on a scale from 1 - 10. Decimals are fine. *Suggestions are fine. Previous Results # Ike - 9.97 (FE9/10) (16 ratings) # Hector - 9.43 (FE7) (35 ratings) # Rutger - 9.33 (FE6) (6 ratings) # Oswin - 9.01 (FE7) (19 ratings) # Lute - 8.87 (FE8) (19 ratings) # Tana - 8.84 (FE8) (12 ratings) # Joshua - 8.76 (FE8) (35 ratings) # Jill - 8.73 (FE9/10) (20 ratings) # Ross - 8.60 (FE8) (10 ratings) # Gerik - 8.51 (FE8) (21 ratings) # Lyn - 8.36 (FE7) (46 ratings) # Ephraim - 8.35 (FE8) (35 ratings) # Mia - 8.29 (FE9/10) (16 ratings) # Sain - 8.27 (FE7) (25 ratings) # Shinon - 8.17 (FE9/10) (17 ratings) # Legault - 8.00 (FE7) (11 ratings) # Raven - 8.00 (FE7) (24 ratings) # Cormag - 7.94 (FE8) (16 ratings) # Kieran - 7.91 (FE9/10) (17 ratings) # Lilina - 7.88 (FE6) (9 ratings) # Clarine - 7.84 (FE6) (16 ratings) # Lance - 7.84 (FE6) (13 ratings) # Gatrie - 7.75 (FE9/10) (15 ratings) # Colm - 7.73 (FE8) (23 ratings) # Seth - 7.73 (FE8) (13 ratings) # Dieck - 7.70 (FE6) (13 ratings) # Volke - 7.70 (FE9/10) (24 ratings) # Boyd - 7.66 (FE9/10) (17 ratings) # Rath - 7.65 (FE7) (18 ratings) # Rebecca - 7.62 (FE7) (28 ratings) # Lucius - 7.58 (FE7) (18 ratings) # Harken - 7.55 (FE7) (10 ratings) # Kent - 7.54 (FE7) (22 ratings) # Matthew - 7.45 (FE7) (27 ratings) # Marth - 7.43 (FE/3) (7 ratings) # Heath - 7.41 (FE7) (13 ratings) # Serra - 7.40 (FE7) (28 ratings) # Ilyana - 7.38 (FE9/10) (11 ratings) # L'Arachel - 7.38 (FE8) (21 ratings) # Eirika - 7.31 (FE8) (24 ratings) # Marisa - 7.35 (FE8) (25 ratings) # Artur - 7.30 (FE8) (11 ratings) # Priscilla - 7.22 (FE7) (22 ratings) # Ninian - 7.21 (FE7) (11 ratings) # Guy - 7.20 (FE7) (17 ratings) # Erk - 7.17 (FE7) (23 ratings) # Dart - 7.14 (FE7) (11 ratings) # Pent - 7.10 (FE7) (35 ratings) # Canas - 7.09 (FE7) (16 ratings) # Ewan - 7.07 (FE8) (13 ratings) # Farina - 7.04 (FE7) (13 ratings) # Forde - 7.03 (FE8) (16 ratings) # Amelia - 6.81 (FE8) (11 ratings) # Gilliam - 6.81 (FE8) (16 ratings) # Natasha - 6.79 (FE8) (23 ratings) # Nils - 6.65 (FE7) (11 ratings) # Tibarn - 6.63 (FE9/10) (27 ratings) # Jaffar - 6.52 (FE7) (28 ratings) # Titania - 6.50 (FE9/10) (12 ratings) # Heather - 6.44 (FE10) (8 ratings) # Thany - 6.42 (FE6) (13 ratings) # Marcia - 6.40 (FE9/10) (24 ratings) # Mist - 6.39 (FE9/10) (19 ratings) # Myrrh - 6.33 (FE8) (15 ratings) # Chad - 6.21 (FE6) (11 ratings) # Florina - 6.15 (FE7) (28 ratings) # Calill - 6.06 (FE9/10) (15 ratings) # Franz - 6.03 (FE8) (14 ratings) # Wil - 6.03 (FE7) (23 ratings) # Igrene - 5.93 (FE6) (7 ratings) # Karel - 5.88 (FE6/7) (21 ratings) # Ranulf - 5.78 (FE9/10) (21 ratings) # Tethys - 5.71 (FE8) (18 ratings) # Louise - 5.62 (FE7) (12 ratings) # Geitz - 5.59 (FE7) (16 ratings) # Hawkeye - 5.48 (FE7) (19 ratings) # Lucia - 5.47(FE9/10) (18 ratings) # Nino - 5.45 (FE7) (21 ratings) # Micaiah - 5.33 (FE10) (12 ratings) # Bartre - 5.25 (FE6/7) (22 ratings) # Eliwood - 5.23 (FE7) (37 ratings) # Makalov - 5.11 (FE9/10) (18 ratings) # Marcus - 4.83 (FE6/7) (21 ratings) # Sothe - 4.71 (FE9/10) (14 ratings) # Karla - 4.66 (FE7) (16 ratings) # Rennac - 4.46 (FE8) (23 ratings) # Rhys - 4.41 (FE9/10) (17 ratings) # Vaida - 4.40 (FE7) (22 ratings) # Cath - 4.35 (FE6) (13 ratings) # Devdan - 4.00 (FE9/10) (18 ratings) # Renault - 3.66 (FE7) (22 ratings) # Cecilia - 3.54 (FE6) (11 ratings) # Dorcas - 3.39 (FE7) (32 ratings) # Isadora - 3.28 (FE7) (18 ratings) Category:Topic Series